


love is evil

by elfdean



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: - Сукин сын! Я восставал из мертвых не для того, чтобы стать мальчиком для битья. Ну ты и кретин, нихрена не изменился.- Иди туда, откуда вылез. Что,тебя, долбаеба такого, даже в аду не принимают? Лично закапаю и отпою!





	love is evil

**Author's Note:**

> Непонятный недоангст, мутный сюжет, хреновая история любви и глупые диалоги - все как я люблю, да. Внезапные повороты сюжета и вообще ООС в массы! Много ООСа.  
> Да и вообще вдохновили арты
> 
> http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/006eNJnEgw1ewn3s8k3ptj31kw12fgrq.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c626217/v626217362/2a033/Zzc9NcxBt4o.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c626217/v626217362/2a02c/sdW55c4Qt0E.jpg
> 
> Беты:
> 
> Тупая Тумбочка
> 
> Страстный Пельмешек

Дик Грейсон не хотел искать своего соулмейта. На самом деле, он не хочет никого найти. Нет, правда, с его бешеной жизнью никого не надо. Потому что после патрулей ты кое-как до дома, до кровати доползаешь. Сон иногда звучит как очередной миф. Тут не до отношений и возвышенной любви. Не сдохнуть за день — уже хлеб. И вообще, как объяснять все синяки, ожоги и порезы, которые с его кожи никогда не сходят? Вот уж, нет, спасибо. Насмотрелся он на это дерьмо, когда оно случилось с Брюсом.

И это было эпично, скажет он вам. Брюс, в силу своей параноидальности и скрытности, до последнего хранил татуировку в тайне. Что было очень трудно, ведь она начиналась от шеи и заканчивалась где-то в районе копчика. Дик не смотрел, нет. Просто однажды случайно заметил. Брюс тогда утягивал свои эластичные бинты. Ведь если костюм Бэтмена порвется, никто не должен узнать о татуировке Брюса Уэйна. Ведь Бэтмен он… Ночь? Страх? Кара Божья на головы всех злодеев, и он определенно не имеет соулмейта, нет.

Ну, он и не имел свою родственную душу пока не познакомился с Суперменом, а позже и с Кларком Кентом. У Кларка всю спину занимает огромная летучая мышь. Выглядит очень круто, даже Дэмиан это оценил. Но только не Брюс. Этот герой Готэма закрылся в своей комнате, что удивляло, наверное, даже больше зеленого снега летом, и не выходил оттуда две недели. Альфред молил мастера Уэйна хотя бы есть оставленную у дверей еду. Спустя два дня Гроза Всех Преступников стал есть.

Тим сказал, что долго Брюс не продержится. Не может он бросить свой город и компанию. Рано или поздно все равно выйдет. Дэмиан сказал, что его отец не слабак и не нытик, просто он пытается найти силы принять своего соулмейта-пришельца. Альфред это никак не комментировал. Ему было некогда. Дворецкий старался вытащить на свет божий своего мастера и не дать его родственной душе впасть в депрессию. Дик решил, что клин клином вышибают. Надо закрыть двоих супергероев в одной комнате. Никого, конечно, это не удержит, но может они хоть поговорят?

Сказано — сделано.

Робины кое-как смогли уломать Супермена зайти в комнату Брюса, а Альфред титаническими усилиями смог уговорить Уэйна-старшего открыть дверь этой самой комнаты.

Первые два часа было очень страшно находится в поместье. Криков не было, но звуки борьбы определенно были. Штукатурка сыпалась с потолка, стекла то и дело тряслись, а кровать сломалась в первые пять минут. Не знай Дик характер Брюса, решил бы, что все свелось к сексу. Ну, это же Брюс, значит это определенно была драка. Да и на скромный взгляд Грейсона, двухчасовой марафон Бэтмен бы не осилил.

Только на пятый месяц Брюс-таки согласился, что Кларк его соулмейт, и они встречаются. Однако Супермен не переехал в Готэм, а остался в Метрополисе, на радость Дэмиану. Мальчишка потенциального отчима плохо переваривал и не стеснялся говорить об этом прямо. За что получал от отца и Альфреда.

Татуировку Брюса вся семья смогла увидеть только через год. Бэтмен был тяжело ранен во время одного патруля. Робины были заняты двумя наркопритонами, а Найтвинг — одним сумасшедшим с часовой бомбой, так что Бэтс сражался с целой бандой негодяев один. Ему не впервой, ничего страшного. Страж Готэма силен, храбр и знает очень много боевых искусств, но против M-16 даже он бессилен. Перед тем как потерять сознание от боли и кровопотери, Уэйн успел сделать две вещи: скрутить и вырубить своих противников и вызвать подмогу. Дик пришел первым.

Так вот, к чему, собственно, шло дело. Пока Альфред вынимал пули из тела Брюса, Робины пялились на татуировку своего отца. Она была намного круче, чем у Кларка. У Уэйна-старшего на спине был космос. Целая солнечная система. Куча планет. Тим, как самый образованный и внимательный, сразу нашел Криптон. Он был под левой лопаткой и больше других планет.

***

 

Два года в поместье Уэйнов была тишина. То есть… особая тишина. Крики только из-за разногласий, миссий и патрулирований. Драки только из-за того, что Дэмиан ненавидит Тима и наоборот. Дик старается все уладить и тихо радуется, что больше никто не нашел свою родственную душу. Ведь, зная семейное везение, которого нет, дальше все может пойти коту под хвост.

Иногда Дик думает пойти в гадалки. Или вернуть карьеру циркача. Ведь поездки по миру так увлекательны и намного безопаснее, чем жизнь Найтвинга или проживание в поместье.

А все началось с того, что Тим нашел своего соулмейта.

Тим, который не очень любит социум. Тим, который как и Дик, не хотел искать родственную душу.

Красный Робин хорошо знал, что найти своего соулмейта можно по тату или глядя в глаза. Звезды сходятся в одной фазе, планеты выстраиваются в одну линию, яркий свет в мозгах и — бах — ты счастливый обладатель «любви на веки».

Дрейк это знал, и он подготовился. Носил белые линзы двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, не смотрел никому в глаза, кроме членов своей семьи, целыми днями пропадал в патрулях или в своей комнате. И все равно любовь его нашла.

Всего один день он решил отдохнуть от всего этого дерьма вокруг и побыть обычным человеком. Обычным человеком с арсеналом Красного Робина. Зайти в кафе, поесть и посидеть в соц-сетях. Но Тим успел только кофе выпить. Потом здание взорвалось к чертям. Дрейк уже мысленно составил завещание и попросил у Брюса прощение за то, что так легко и бесславно погиб. Но, видимо, старушка-Жизнь была против, а Тим ещё недостаточно настрадался. Его спас Супербой.

Его лучший друг и напарник.

Оказался его соулмейтом.

Было много слез, драм и хлопаний дверьми. Были истерики и скандалы. Брюс, как отец и наставник, был в шоке от таких новостей. Дик предпочитал оказывать младшему брату поддержку, а Дэмиан хоть и молчал, но по нему было видно, как он наслаждается шоу, разве что только поп-корн не достал. Бэтмен пропадал на улицах Готэма. Многие злодеи были перепуганы до усрачки и уже бежали к выходу из города, но их это не особо спасало. Красный Робин был в депрессии, и спасал его только компьютер и старший брат.

Дэмиан откровенно потешался и немного негодовал:

— В нашу семью начинают входить пришельцы. Я молчал, когда появились Красные Труселя, а теперь и этот… Плейбой ещё на наши головы. Нужно срочно пополнить запас криптонита, или я не переживу этот ужас.

Тим, как взрослый человек и мозг Бэт-клана решил, что хватит разводить водное царство и бегать от проблем. Надо смотреть в будущее и видеть только хорошее. В его положении есть несколько плюсов: Коннер — его давний знакомый, хороший человек и неплохой собеседник, и, самое главное, Кон не гражданский, просто так не сдохнет.

Повздыхав над тяжкой судьбинушкой, Дрейк решил вернуться к Титанам и поговорить с родственной душой. Ведь кто-то же должен пошевелить мозгами и сделать первый шаг, верно?

***

 

Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что Дик не испугался своей татуировки, когда ее увидел. Огромный череп на всю спину с желтыми глазами довел бы до инфаркта любого человека, что уж говорить о змеях на бедрах. Свою татуировку Дик увидел в восемнадцать лет, и он все ещё не знает, что за человек такой, его родственная душа.

Однако он не хило так испугался, когда увидел своего воскресшего младшего брата.

Джейсон Тодд был пропитан сарказмом и иронией, полюбил черный юмор и матерился так, словно имел две отсидки. Снаружи казался тёплым, а внутри был холодным.

Заново заполучить доверие Джейсона было невозможно, но Дик очень старался. Терпел все, спускал все выходки брата и его мерзкие шуточки. Даже закрыл глаза на некоторые убийства. Тодд смотрел, делал заметки и принимал к сведению. Стал даже немного сдержаннее.

— В нашей семье столько всего произошло… — заговорил однажды Ричард.

Он и Джейсон сидели на одной из высоток Готэма. Была глубокая ночь. Все преступники были обезврежены и отданы на руки полиции. Тодд был на удивление тихим и почти не говорил сегодня. Если не брать в расчет угрозы и маты в адрес преступников.

— Брюс привел новых Робинов? — хмыкнул Красный Колпак, привстав на локтях.

— Нет, Брюс нашел своего соулмейта. Как и Тим.

— Стоп! На этом месте остановись, — проговорил Тодд, поднимаясь, — Мне нужен алкоголь. Без спирта в крови я не смогу это услышать и не блевануть.

— Ты ещё несовершеннолетний… — попытался остановить брата Грейсон, но честно молчал, пока тот не вернулся с бутылкой коньяка.

— Без этого, — он потряс бутылкой, — Я не готов изучать ваши глубины ебанутости.

Найтвинг знал, что из него херовый оратор, но честно старался рассказать все по порядку и не упустить ни одной детали. Сформировать мысль и точно ее донести. Джейсон во время рассказа молчал и не перебивал. Только глазами иногда хлопал и тяжко вздыхал. Когда история закончилась, он высказал свое мнение:

— Отлично, семья пидорасов, — Тодд присосался к бутылке и сделал один большой глоток. Судя по его позе, история ему очень не понравилась.

— И что теперь поделать? Я тоже целовался с парнями, — Дик пожал плечами. Он уже не был так рад, что рассказал семейную историю.

— Блять, мой брат тоже туда же.

— Ты знал об этом! Подглядел же тогда! — возмутился герой, глядя как Колпак глотает коньяк, будто воду пьёт, — Сам же однажды на спор меня поцеловал…

— И я пидорас, — ошалело вздохнул Джейсон и снова приложился к бутылке.

— Хватит уже, а? И кончай напиваться. Я тебе тут последние новости рассказываю, чтобы ты не терял связь с нами, а ты…

— Сказал парень, который часто пропадает в другом городе. Ты ещё не нашел своего соулмейта? А вдруг и ты в голубом отряде?

— Нет. Я сомневаюсь. У меня были девушки… — Грейсон крепко задумался, а Джейсон усмехнулся. Проблемы популярных мальчиков. Они зачастую не помнят, с кем коротали свои ночи. Дик вдруг выхватил бутылку из рук братишки и сделал сразу несколько глотков, — Пиздец…

***

 

Когда ты думаешь, что хуже уже быть не может, то Судьба усмехается в свой кулачок и отвешивает тебе поджопник. Дик на своем жизненном опыте это усвоил. Гордиться им все-таки можно, проебал он все мастерски.

Слежка за преступником. Казалось бы, какая простая вещь с его-то опытом работы. Ан-нет. Если ты немного сонный и раздраженный (погода заметно ухудшилась, и вот только недавно дождь холодный был, а ведь на нем только костюм из спандекса с металлическими нитями, так что, да, он не хило так отморозил свой королевский зад), то преступник скрывается из виду быстрее Флэша. А во время погони может выясниться, что работает он не один, у него есть своя банда, и вообще, он может пойти сразу по нескольким статьям.

Удар с приклада тоже особой радости не доставляет. Как и удар по печени. После криков и угроз сдерживаться от убийства очень тяжело. Хочется послать все нравоучения Бэтмена нахрен и скрутить головы преступников одним ловким движением.

Слава Богу, до этого не доходит.

— Ну и зачем? Я бы и сам справился, — проворчал Грейсон, когда Джейсон особо говорливому мужику подстрелил коленку.

Колпак подошел к нему, схватил за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза:

— Золотые мальчики не любят принимать помощь? Боятся показаться слабыми?

На удивление это прикосновение не было неприятным. Скорее обжигающим.

— Плохие мальчики обычно не помогают, помнишь?

— Дрянь, — почти ласково произнес Джейсон, погладив нижнюю губу большим пальцем, — Всегда рад встрече, Птичка.

***

 

Джейсон Тодд увидел свою татуировку только после воскрешения. До этого его кожа была чиста и невинна. Чему он, положив руку на сердце, был очень рад. Сейчас же он был немного в замешательстве. Что делать с этим знанием? Нужен ли ему соулмейт? А если это обычный гражданский или какой-нибудь псих? Со Старушки-Жизни станется. Она та еще шутница.

Джейсон не хочет ни к кому привязываться. Больно это. Он любви-то по сути никогда не знал. Поэтому описать её или рассказать о ней он вам не сможет. Если только из книг что-то процитировать. Что такое любовь? Как её проявить? Набить кому-то морду, а потом целовать разбитые губы? Сломать парочку костей, а потом ухаживать и кормить с ложечки? Или грубо трахать, а потом замазывать синяки на теле? Если это и есть те возвышенные, прекрасные чувства, то заберите это обратно, оно Тодду нахрен не нужно.

Красный Колпак вот уже как тридцать минут изучает свое отражение в зеркале. Крутиться то так, то эдак. Татуировка не меняется. Все та же. Большая и раздражительная. Птица с большими крыльями. Гребаная малиновка. Или НочеКрыл? Он не орнитолог, может и ошибаться.

Чем дольше он смотрит, тем больше хочет набить рожу своему соулмейту.

И Джейсон даже знает, где его найти.

***

 

— А я думал, что ты человек верный. Не изменяешь, если уже помолвлен.

Этот голос он узнает из тысячи, из миллиона. Он с первых ноток отпечатался под кожей. Дик отстраняется от девушки, с которой весело проводил вечер, и открывает глаза. Перед взором возник его личный кошмар и причина влажных снов.

— Привет, Крылышко. Следишь за мной?

— По пятам хожу. Не чувствуешь моего дыхания в затылок? — оскалился Тодд, разминая кулаки.

Как лучше передать свои чувства? Доказать, что тебе этот человек дорог и ты, его, мудака такого, любишь? Слова иногда бессильны, а вот кулаки всегда действительны. Практика только это доказывает.

Дик и опомниться толком не успел, как своей спиной уже проломил стеклянный стол, где только недавно стояла выпивка. Тодд на этом не останавливается. Пока дорогой брат не пришел в себя, он успевает несколько раз пнуть по ребрам и вывихнуть руку. От боли Грейсон приходит в себя и сбивает с ног нападающего. Несколько раз ударяет по лицу и затем, пока Джейсон защищает руками голову, наносит сильный удар локтем в живот. Колпак охает и скрючивается. Найтвинг хватает бутылку шампанского, хорошего шампанского, стоит заметить, и разбивает ее о голову младшего брата. Вскочив на ноги, он отходит в сторону. Джейсон, кряхтя, садится.

— Ублюдок, — прошипел Дик, сплевывая кровавую слюну.

— Сукин сын! Я не для того восставал из мертвых, чтобы ты меня бутылками по башке бил! Ну ты и кретин! Ни хера не изменился. Теперь из-за тебя голова болит…

— На хуй иди. Или туда, откуда вылез. Что тебя, мудака такого, даже в аду не приняли? Лично закопаю и отпою, паскуда.

— Какие мы слова знаем, — усмехнулся Тодд и тут же поморщился. Кровь из разбитой губы все ещё шла.

— Повторюсь: иди нахуй. Ты только для этого сюда пришел? Испортить мне вечер? У меня на ночь были планы.

Джейсон изменился в лице. Встал на ноги, подошел к застывшему парню и схватил того за грудки:

— Мне остоебенило ловить себя на желании вырвать глотку каждой сучке, готовой прыгнуть на тебя, — прорычав эти слова прямо ему в лицо.

— Как будто у меня так много… сучек, — поморщился Дик. Он не привык так называть женщин. Даже легкомысленных и доступных.

— Достаточно. Тебе меня мало? Или у тебя сперма из глотки польется, если ты не вставишь кому-то?!

— Ты сейчас о чем?

— Не коси под дурачка! Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. Да, блять. Я тоже не рад тому, что у меня есть соулмейт. Это геморрой тот ещё, но я готов его принять. Как и принять тот факт, что моя родственная душа Дик-чертов-Грейсон. Но знаешь что, милый?! Я не тот тип людей, который прощает измену, так что…

Дик медленно выдыхает, быстро сбрасывает руки Джейсона с себя, а затем так же быстро притягивает удивленного парня и целует. Целует страстно и жадно. Вжимается в тело Джея и трогает везде, куда только дотянется. Целует губы, скулы, шею и снова губы… Тодд уже не вырывается, только стонет и обнимает в ответ.

— Прости, Крылышко, — шепчет Дик, перебирая пряди волос на затылке Джейсона. Тот в отместку прикусывает кожу на шее, — Больше такого не повторится.

***

 

— А где Дик? — спросил Дэмиан, сидя на подоконнике.

Время было уже за полночь. Организм Джейсона выработал привычку просыпаться в такое время. Бессонница или кошмары тому причина — не понятно, но спать дольше четырех часов он просто не мог. Поэтому он привык пить горячий чай и курить. Курил только ночью, в остальное время Дик просто перехватывал сигарету и выкидывал. Пустая трата средств.

Присутствие Дэмиана в квартире Дика тоже стало привычным делом. Последнее время в особняке жить просто невозможно. Джейсон все еще диву дается, как там Альфред всех не поубивал. Ну, или не съехал.

Джей поставил чайник и закурил:

— Отрубился, — выдохнул дым он, — Поработал своим тазом и отключился.

Уэйн-младший поднял брови и как-то странно покосился. Тодд фыркнул:

— А я что, нанимался над ним пыхтеть и надрываться? Хватить ему филонить. Пусть тоже поработает ради разнообразия. А то ему трахаться каждый день — а Джейсону паши, как конь. Ему-то что — зад подставил или ноги развел и красота, а я так скоро спину надорву или сотру там все.

— Романтичная ты натура, Тодд, — цыкнул Дэмиан, качая головой, — Я пришел сюда, чтобы отвлечься от своей драмы, а на деле занял первый ряд на твоей.

— Ты спросил, а я ответил, — пожал плечами Колпак.

— Я не о том спрашивал… — поморщился мальчик, — Ну, у вас хоть весело.

Джейсон выкинул окурок в окно и перевел взгляд на Робина:

— Выкладывай, что тебя гложет. Старший брат готов выступить в роли психолога. Заметь, совершенно бесплатно.

Дэмиан фыркнул и махнул рукой:

— Я лучше подожду Грейсона.

— Он встанет только в первом часу дня. Поверь мне, я знаю. Разбудить его может только твой папаня. А если я правильно понял, то прибежал ты к нам как раз из-за него.

— Во-первых, не к вам, а к Грейсону. Во-вторых, пришельцы у нас торчат уже две недели. Я так не могу.

— Чё, и Красные Труселя, и его клон? Батюшки! Реально хреново дело. Как же Альфред высыпается…

— Тодд!

— Я так понимаю, ты их выселить хочешь?

Дэмиан замялся. Потупил взгляд и вздохнул.

— Не только выгнать, — понял Джейсон, — Ты ревнуешь Мышку?

— У всех есть соулмейты. Даже у мерзкого Дрейка и у тебя. Чем я-то хуже? — воскликнул Робин. Мальчишка насупился и скрестил руки на груди.

Тодд моргнул раз, другой. Такого поворота он совсем не ожидал. План мести или убийства — да, но не вопросы о любви. В таких делах действительно лучше говорить с Диком.

— У меня Дик появился только после смерти, — пожал плечами Колпак, — У твоего папашки Супс тоже появился поздновато, как и у Замены. Может, твоя родственная душа ещё не родилась? Или Судьба ещё не выбрала, с кем тебя свести. Всякое бывает. Особенно в нашей жизни.

Чайник засвистел. Тодд достал две кружки и заварил черный чай. Другой здесь не водится. А ещё домашнее печенье от Альфреда скоро закончится. Надо бы съездить за добавкой.

— Да и вообще. Радуйся, малой. Ты пока свободен и независим. Мозги тебе, кроме Бэтси, никто не ебет. Живи и процветай. Вон, твой отец теперь никуда от Супера не денется. И на Луне, и в Атлантиде тот его достанет. Тим тоже вон со своим Плейбоем часто ссорится. Ну, может, тебе хоть повезет? Девушку приведешь. Обычную. Гражданскую. Род Уэйнов продолжишь. И вообще, вот, скушай лучше печеньку.

Единственное, что понял за свою жизнь Джейсон Тодд это то, что лучше всего горят твои надежды и мечты.

Ведь младший брат три месяца спустя, привел в дом парня…


End file.
